1. Field
The present invention is directed to microbolometers.
2. Background Information
Microbolometers, such as antenna coupled microbolometers, can couple energy to a thermal load at an antenna feedpoint. However, detector hardware used, for example, for millimeter waves in conjunction with an antenna coupled microbolometer, can involve complicated circuitry shielded from the environment. In addition, thermally sensitive material of the microbolometer can be inefficient due to difficulty in controlling the thermal path.
Passive gigahertz (GHz) radiometers have been used with standing optics and low noise amplifier (LNA) based detectors. Known topologies include radiometers having a dipole antenna formed as a printed circuit antenna. However, the topology involves thermal time constant requirement constraints, and a low yield process (suspended structure). Such a topology also involves a complicated read-out integrated circuit (ROIC) interface.